Obsession,Ambisi Or?
by Kimjangie.KJ
Summary: [LUHANxXIUMIN] saling mencintai tak ada salahnya memang! tapi apa harus menyakiti yang lain? Updet story part 2 BL.
1. Chapter 1

'Namanya Xi Luhan. Umurnya 25 tahun, Putra pertama dari Xi Yifan dan Xi Yixing pemilik kerajaan bisnis Xi Corp. Memiliki adik yang bernama Xi Sehun kuliah di XOXO University jurusan istri bernama Xi Chorong. Walau sudah menikah selama tiga tahun, tapi masih belum memiliki seorang anak'

"Prok prok prok, kau hebat sekali Chanie, tidak sia-sia aku merestuimu menjadi adik iparku." puji Mineok setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang seseorang yang telah merebut hatinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, jadi dia hyungmu Hunnie, sepertinya Tuhan akan memberiku kemudahan bahkan sangat banyak,"

Minseok merogoh kantong jeansnya dan mengambil ponselnya lalu segera menghubungi seseorang. Mungkin kalian mengira Minseok sudah gila dengan ide ini, tapi jika dipikir-pikir lagi memang benar adanya.

"Yeobseo, Hyung,"

"Yeobseo, Hunnie,"

"Ada apa hyung, tumben sekali menelpon?" tanya Sehun.

Sehun sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Minseok atau yang sering disapa Xiumin menghubunginya disaat jam kerja seperti ini, mungkinkah ada hal penting?

"Yak Xi Sehun, makan siang nanti bisakah kau menemaniku? Aku ingin berbagi cerita dengan mu."

"Bisa bisa hyung, tapi kau yang traktir eoh?"

"Dasar! Nanti hyung akan menjemputmu dikampus ne?"

"Siap hyung, Xi Sehun tunggu."

Sambungan terputus begitu saja, Xiumin tampak tersenyum, aish jika diteliti lagi. Ini mirip seriangai anak kecil yang akan mengambil mainan barunya?

"Luhannie, sebentar lagi kau akan jatuh ditanganku dan menjadi milikku seorang! Milik Kim Minseok." seringai Xiumin kembali terpatri dengan eloknya diwajah cantiknya.

Kim Minseok, namja cantik yang sangat ambisius, apapun keinginannya harus ia dapatkan. Walaupun dengan cara yang err seperti merebut suami orang mungkin. Seminggu yang lalu saat ia sedang berkunjung disebuah taman.

Ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang namja tampan yang sedang membagikan balon warna warni pada anak-anak yang berada ditaman itu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Kim Minseok, putra pertama dari dua Kim bersaudara. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dia hanya hidup berdua dengan adik sepupunya Kim Jongin. Kim Baekhyun, adiknya sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya dancenya.

Tin tin tin

Suara klakson mengagetkan segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang nongkrong dicafe kampus nya. Seorang namja transparan, eits maksudnya seorang namja yang putihnye ngalah-ngalin huang zi tao berbalik melihat sipelaku pengagetan tadi, senyum evilnya tercetak apik diwajahnya kala melihat hyung baozinya datang.

"Hai Xiumin hyung," sapanya Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Kita makan dimana hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Terserah kau evil mesum hahaha," tawa Xiumin membahana.

"Yak! Oke im the evil mesum, bagaimana jika direstoran jepang?"

"Baiklah."

Xiumin terlihat sangat tidak antusias saat Sehun mulai bertelepon ria dengan Kai, ini hal yang paling Xiumin benci 'mendengarkan seseorang bermesraan dihadapannya' walaupun hanya lewat line telepon.

Setelah sampai direstoran dan memesan apa saja yang akan mereka makan, Xiumin dan Sehun duduk berhadapan.

"Baik, Hunnie. Ceritakan tentang keluargamu?"

Pertanyaan Xiumin barusan, sontak saja menghentikan acaran makannya. Heran dan bingung. Mau apa Xiumin menanyakan keluarganya? Dengan Sehun saja sudah cukup bukan?

"Ada apa hyung? kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang keluargaku?"

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak mau Jonginnie memilih pasangan yang salah?"

Sehun langsung tercengang atas jawaban Xiumin, ah tak apa lah. Toh untuk kebaikan nya juga?

"Yak! Apa maksud mu hyung?"

"Ceritakan!" paksa Xiumin sambil tersenyum.

"Ne, aku anak bungsu dari duo Xi bersaudara. Appa ku Xi Yifan dan eomma ku Xi Yixing. Hyung tau mereka kan?" tanya Sehun restoris (sedikit), Xiumin hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

"Hyungku bernama Xi Luhan, dia sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"So, seperti apa eomma,appa dan hyungmu?"

"Appa orangnya sangat sabar, tapi juga disaat tertentu juga sangat tegas. Eomma? Yah seperti ibu-ibu pada umumnya, cerewet dan sanagt penyayang."

"Lalu?" tanya Xiumin singkat

"Luhan hyung, dia sebenarnya pribadi yang hangat dan hamble. Tapi jika orang belum mengenalnya akan mengira kalau Luhan hyung sangat dingin dan cuek. Sejak menikah sebenarnya ia tinggal dichina baru dua bulan Luhan hyung pindah kekorea, ia akan menggantikan posisi appa."

"Istrinya?"

"Chorong noona, walau aku tidak dekat dengannya bahkan aku tidak suka padanya, tapi aku lihat dia yeoja yang baik, dan lebut. Sayang sekali sampai saat ini mereka belum memiliki anak."

Xiumin hanya diam menyimak apa yang Sehun katakan dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, tapi terkadang senyum manis itu akan berganti seringai tipis saat mendengan kata Luhan!

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana jika hyung mengatakan, hyung mencintai hyungmu?"

Uhuk uhuk uhuk

"MWO? Yak! Hyung, jangan bercanda?" Sehun tersedak air yang sedang ia minum.

"Yak yak yak! Santai Sehun santai,"

"Salah hyung sendiri kenapa bercanda seperti itu? Gak lucu keles hyung," ucap Sehun sambil mengelap pinggiran bibirnya.

"Siapa yang bercanda? Hyung berkata serius." Xiumin berkata dengan santai bahkan kelewat santai.

Brussss

Minuman itu sukses menyembur keluar dan terkena baju Xiumin.

"Jorok sekali kau ini Hunnie" sela Xiumin sambil mengelap bajunya dengan tissue.

"HYUNG!"

"Wae?"

"Luhan hyung sudah menikah,"

"Lalu kenapa? Tidak apakan? Dia bisa menceraiakn istrinya dan menikah denganku atau aku juga bisa menjadi istri keduanya."

"MWO? Kau gila Hyung?" Sehun benar-benar scock mendengar perkataan Xiumin. Siapa yang percaya kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari bibir seksi seorang Kim?

"No! I'm not crazy, eeh you're hyung make me crazy now haha, kau akan membantuku kan Sehun-ah?" tanya Xiumin sambil memberikan puppy eyesnya

"SHIREO hyung. Kau benar-benar eoh?"

"Kasihan Jonginnie harus membatalakan pertunangannya,"

"Yak yak, baik lah arraseo. aku akan membantumu hyung."

"Yuuuuuhuuu ternyata Jonginnie tidak salah memilih kekasih," tepuk Xiumin dipundak Sehun

-Crazy MINSEOK-

Weekend minggu ini di mall terlihat lumayan ramai. Disudut mall seorang yeoja paruh baya terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaannya yang terlampau banyak, bibirnya pun tak henti menggerutu entah apa. Betapa sialnya, saat ia akan menghentikan taksi. Seseorang menabrak dirinya hingga terjatuh dan tersentuh aspal.

"Ahjumma, tidak apa-apa?"

Seorang namja muda yang tidak lain adalah Minseok a.k.a Xiumin membantu berdiri dan memunguti barang-barangnya.

"Gamsahamnida nona,"

"Ne ahjumma," jawab Xiumin seraya tersenyum.

"Dan saya namja ahjumma." tambah Xiumin.

"Aigoo, Mianhae ne. Ahjumma tidak tau," ucap ahjuma tadi. Xiumin hanya tersenyum.

"Omo, tangan ahjumma berdarah harus segera diobati. Dimana mobil ahjumma? Mari aku antar,"

"Kebetulan ahjuma tidak membawa mobil."

"Benarkah? Dimana rumah ahjumma?" Xiumin nampak khawatir. Ingat hanya NAMPAK.

"Di Gangnamgu."

"Oh berarti kita satu arah. Bagaimana jika aku antar saja ahjumma? Kebetulan aku harus ke cafe dan melewati daerah itu,"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya ahjumma tadi.

"Ah tidak apa-apa ahjumma."

Selama 30 puluh menit itu pula mereka mulai mendekatkan diri masing-masing, bercerita entah apa. Mereka cepat sekali akrabnya. Mulai cocok satu sama lain sampai tidak kerasa waktu berlalu cepat.

"Apa Seokie mau mampir dulu?"

"Aniyo ahjuma terima kasih. Mungkin lain kali, Aku harus kecafe kasihan pegawaiku, saat ini cafe sedang ramai."

"Tapi kapan-kapan mampir ya," kata ahjumma itu

"Pasti ahjumma, ahjumma juga harus mampir kecafe ku ne,"

"Ne Seokie, ahjuma pasti mampir dan membawa serta keluarga ahjumma."

"Minseok pamit ahjumma, sampai bertemu kembali."

Minseok mulai menjalankan mobilnya kearah cafe miliknya yang ia tuju sekarang. Seringai setan mulai tercetak diwajah mulusnya. Hahaha wajahnya yang cantik bahkan bisa seseram itu?

"I got you calon mertuaku."

-Crazy Minseok-

Tidak ada yang mengira jika Xiumin sangat ambisius mendapat seorang Xi Luhan. Memang Luhan sangat tampan, berkharisma bahkan nyaris sempurna. Tapi sayang seribu sayang. Ia telah memiliki istri yang bernama Chorong *HOEK

Saat ini Xiumin sedang terduduk diruangan cafe nya, memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Xi Luhan akan tunduk dengannya. Saat ia telah memiliki ide yang apik. Seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Xiumin tau siapa pelakunya, itu Jongin a.k.a Kai adik sepupunya.

"Hyung, aku sudah tau apa yang hyung rencanakan dengan Sehunnie ku dan aku pikir itu ide yang bagus hyung," ucap Kai saat sudah duduk dihadapan Hyung tersayangnya ini.

"Hyung tau itu Kai." Xiumin menjawab dengan suara ambisiusnya.

"Hyung pasti sedang memikirkan cara apa yang tepat untuk mendapatkan Luhan hyung?" Kai hanya menebak saja dan SPLASH benar sekali.

"Ne Kai, cara apa ne yang terlihat anggun tapi memuaskan?" Xiumin bergumam jelas.

"Hyung harus mengambil hati istri Luhan hyung, ajak dia dan eomma Luhan hyung ke cafe dan buat mereka terus-terusan mengeluh-eluhan dirimu hyung, dan hal yang paling penting adalah Kau harus bisa membuat seluruh keluarga Xi membanggakan dan membelamu"

"Hahaha Kai-ie aku tidak salah memiliki adik manis sepertimu, eh jangan-jangan kau sudah tertular Sehun eoh?" puji Xiumin.

"Yak Hyung! Apa maksudmu eoh yah yah yah. Masih untung kau sudah Kai bantu?" Kesal Kai lalu berlalu dari hadapan titisan Iblis itu.

Setelah kepergian Kai tadi, Xiumin nampak masih memikirkan ide yang dicetuskan tidak sengaja dari adik sepupunya. 'tidak buruk juga ide bocah tengil itu, akan aku coba'.

Sehabis menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di cafe miliknya, Xiumin dan Kai pun meninggalkan cafe mereka, saat ini waktu masih menunjukan waktu 8 malam. Belum terlalu malam untuk berjalan-jalan kan?

"Hyung, bagaimana plan ku tadi? Apa berhasil?" tanya Kai pada Xiumin yang masih fokus menyetir.

"Belum aku lakukan Kai, aku masih beleum memikirkan waktu yang tepat, mungkin besok atau lusa" jawab Xiumin sekenanya.

"Oh Geurae Hyung"

-Crazy Minseok-

Dua yeoja cantik itu masih menilik-nilik baju dideretan butik terkenal didaerah GangnamGu dan tannpa sengaja salah satu dari dua yeoja tadi berteriak seolah menang mendapatkan lotre yang berhadiah jalan-jalan ke GALAXY *YIPAAAAN -_-

"Eomma, ini Cafe siapa?" tanya Chorong-salah satu yeoja tadi saat melihat ada Tulisan 'Butter&Bunn Cafe'

"Eoh Chorong-ah, ini Cafe milik Minseok-kenalan eomma. Kajja masuk" ajak Xi Yixing Yixing dan menantunya Chorong sudah duduk diantara pelanggan lainnya, pelayan dicafe itu mendatangi kedua yeoja cantik itu *KECUALI CHORONG minyak !

"Mau pesan apa nyonya?" tanya maid itu.

"Apa benar Cafe ini milik Kim Minseok?" bukannya memesan, Yixing malah bertanya perihal Cafe kenalannya tersebut.

"Ne, Cafe ini milik Kim Minseok-sshi"

"Bisa tolong panggilkan Seokie?" suruh Yixing.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar"

Tidak lama Yixing dan Chorong menunggu kedatangan Minseok, sekitar 3 menit. Minseok mendatangi mereka dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Yixing.

"Hai ahjumma, ahjumma benar-benar datang eoh. Minseok senang" ucap Minseok

"Ne Seokie, apa kabarmu nak" tanya Yixing perhatian

"Eh, yang seperti ahjumma lihat, Seokie baik-baik saja kkk~. Siapa nona cantik ini ahjumma?" kita melupakan seseorang wanita yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan mertua dan Xiumin yang sedang melepas rindu.

"Nah Seokie, kenalkan. Ini Chorong manantu ahjumma, istri anak ahjumma yang pertama"

"Hai noonna, Minseok imnida nonna bisa memanggilku Xiumin atau Seokie juga" sapa Xiumin ada mau nya.

"Xi Chorong imnida" Chorong tersenyum manis.

Minseok memanggil pegawainya minta dibuatkan pesanan dari yeoja yang akan ia nistakan nanti. Saatnya melempar pancing!

"Seokie, cafe milikmu indah. Interiornya sederhana tapi elegan, ahjumma betah berlama-lama disini kkk~" puji Yixing.

"Benarkah?Seokie jadi senang mendengarnya ahjumma" pandangan Xiumin beralih ke Chorong yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan pembicaraan Yixing dan dirinya, Xiumin memulai aksinya menarik mangsanya.

"Ah noonna sangat cantik (HOEK), nampyeon noonna pasti tampan ne"

"Ne Seokie, putra ahjumma memang sangat tampan" Chorong hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian tentang dirinya yang belum tentu tulus dari seorang Kim Minseok.

"Minseok jadi iri dengan putra ahjumma. Seokie juga ingin memiliki istri secantik Cho noonna" kata Minseok memasang wajah sedihnya.

"Kenapa Seokie berkata seperti itu? Istri Seokie pasti nanti bisa lebih cantik dari noonna, iya kan eomma?" Chorong berusaha menghibur Minseok yang menandak merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi sendu.

Dimata Chorong, Minseok atau Xiumin seperti adik kecil untuknya. Entah mengapa, dari pertama melihat Minseok tadi, Chorong langsung menyukai Minseok dalam tanda kutip sebagai adik kecilnya. Apa lagi Chorong anak tunggal dikeluarganya.

Siapa yang bisa menolak pesona dari seorang Minseok. Benarkan?

"Benar Seokie, suatu saat kau pasti mendapatkan istri yang sangat cantik dan akan mempunyai anak-anak yang lucu"

Yixing yang tadinya semangat menghibur Minseok, mendadak murung. Tidak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merindukan anak-anak dalam keluarga anak nya, Xi Luhan.

"Itu tidak mungkin ahjumma, Seokie sampai kapanpun tidak akan memilki istri. Jangankan istri yang sangat cantik, yeoja jelek pun tidak mau menikah dengan Seokie" sedih Xiumin.

"Loh kok Minseokie berkata seperti itu? Seokie cantik... eits maksud noonna, Seokie tampan kok, pasti banyak yang mau menjadi istri Seokie" hibur Chorong.

"Noonna memang benar. Banyak yeoja yang mengejar Seokie. Dulu saja Seokie hampr tunangan dengan yeojachingu Seokie. Tapi gagal saat dia mengetahui jika menikah dengan ku. Tidak akan memilki anak" Xiumin berkata sejujurnya.

"MWO? Maks... maksud Seokie. Seokie mandul?" Yixing lumayan kaget mendengar keluh kesah namja yang sudah ia anggap anaknya.

"Seokie tidak mandul ahjumma"

"Lalu?" ucap Chorong dan Yixing berbarengan.

"Seokie tidak bisa mengahamili, tapi Seokie yang hamil"

"WHAT!" koor Chorong dan Yixing.

Tentu saja Chorong dan Yixing kaget dnegan pernyataan Minseok, antara bingung dan err tidak percaya. Hey! Didunia ini mungkin ada namja yang dapat hamil tapi perbandingannya hanya 1:1 juta.

"Dokter bilang ditubuh Minseok ada rahim. Karena itu sel lelaki Seokie sangat lemah. Eomma bilang Seokie mewariskan keistimewaan eomma. Eomma Seokie juga namja"

"What!" sekali lagi Yixing dan Chorong dibuat tercengang dengan perkataan Minseok.

"Hiks hiks, apa setelah ini ahjumma dan noona akan membenci Seokie? Karena Seokie tidak normal?" Minseok menundukan kepalanya, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Aniyoo Seokie. Mana mungkin kami membenci mu sayang. Iyakan Cho?" Yixing merasa bersalah melihat air mata Minseok. Ekspresi keterkejutannya tadi sepertinya melukai perasaan Minseok.

"Benarkah?" Minseok mengangakt wajahnya, matanya yang sembab berbinar senang Yixing dan Chorong mengangguk meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Minseok. Mereka sangat gemas melihat mimik wajah Minseok yang seperti anak kecil.

Minseok, setelah melihat mereka mengangguk ia jadi tersenyum lebar. Tanpa Yixing dan Chorong sadari bibir sebelah kanannya mengangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman setan.

Menyeriangai.

Akting yang hebat bukan?

Mereka melanjutkan mengobrol hingga lupa waktu,jam lebih mereka mengobrol, sampai akhirnya Yixing dan Chorong pamit pulang.

"Sering-sering mampir ne ahjumma, ajak ahjussi juga. Noonna, ajak suami noonna juga ne"

"Ne, tentu saja. Kami pamit Seokie. Annyeong"

"Annnyeong"

Xiumin terus saja memperhatiakn mobil Yizing hingga tidak terlihat dikedua irisnya. Menghilang ditengah keramaian kota.

"I got you,Chorong-shhi"

-Crazy MINSEOK-

Sejak saat itu , Yixing dan Chorong semakin dekat dekat dengan Minseok, Yixing bahkan sudah beberapa kali mengajak suaminya-Yifan untuk makan dan mengunjungi Minseok di Cafenya. Yifan juga tampak mnyukai Minseok. Bagi mereka, Minseok terlihat tulus dan polos. And hey, hanya menurut mereka bukan?

Begitu pun Chorong, jika ia tidak ada kerjaan. Dia akan mengunjungi Minseok di cafe nya dan berbelanja atau sekedar nonton dan makan bareng dengannya. Mereka terlihat seperti kakak adik.

Seperti saat ini. Mereka sedang asik mengobrol berdua sambil menikmati makan siang dicafe Minseok. Mereka baru saja pulang berbelanja tadi.

"Seokie, apa kau yakin. Luhan oppa akan menyukai hadiah ini?" tanya Chorong sambil melihat hadiah yang akan ia berikan untuk suaminya saat pesta anniversary pernikahannya keempat dua hari lagi.

"Tentu saja noonna. Itu jam limited edition dan hanya terdapat 5 macam didunia dan harganya pun sama dengan harga satu mobil jazz" Minseok mencoba meyakinkan.

"Kau benar Seokie, Oppa pasti akan suka dengan hadiah ini"

Begitu lah cara mereka mengakrabkan diri, mereka membicarakan banyak hal jika sudah berdua. Banyak orang yang melihat keakraban mereka, dan tentu saja mereka mengatakan mereka sangat akrab. Tapi semua nya yang Minseok belum benar sepenuhnya dan berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi.

Tuluskah seorang Kim Minseok?

-Crazy MINSEOK-

Ditempat lain. Kedua namja tampan sedangkeluar lift yang satu lumayan tinggi menjulang dan sedikit ramah ingat hanya sedikit. Berbeda dengan yang satu lagi. Ia terlihat sangat dingin dan manly, tanpa ada senyman yang tercetah dibibirnya sedikitpun.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Pewaris kerajaan bisnis Xi Corp. Xi Luhan sang hyung dari Xi Sehun sang adik.

"Yak! Xi Sehun. Pakai mobilmu sana? Kenapa kau ikut denganku? Hus hus hus!" usir Luhan pada adiknya yang dengan seenak jidat masuk ke mobilnya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut hyung. Mobilku masih dengan ISTRI ku, Xi Jongin" ucap Sehun bangga.

"Sejak kapan bocah tengil sepertimu berhak mengganti marga seseorang eoh?" cibir Luhan sinis.

"Tapi aku akan menjemput Chorong di caffe 'Butter&Bunn' terlebih dulu dan mungkin akan pulang malam"

"Bukankah itu malah bagus hyung, oiya dan satu lagi, hyungku tersayang yang ada dikorea yaitu pemilik 'Butter&Bunn' cafe Xiumin hyung atau Minseok hyung. Hyung istriku" jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Aish, yasudah cepat pakai sabuk pengamanmu"

Mobil sport itu langsung melaju membelah publik kota Seoul dengan kecepatan sedang menuju 'Butter&Bunn' cafe

"MINSEOKIE HYUNG..." teriak Sehun saat sudah memasuki Cafe itu.

Minseok yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Chorong pun terkejut, bahkan kopi yang diminumnya langsung menyembur mengenai baju Chorong.

"Ya ampun, anak ini, noonna mianhae Seokie tidak sengaja" Minseok mengambil tissue dan membersihkan baju Chorong.

"Noonna tidak apa-apa Seokie" jawab Chorong seraya tersenyum manis

Sedangkan sang pelaku hanya melihat kearah Chorong sinis lalu beralih menatap lembut hyung kesayangannya.

"Xi Sehun" desis Minseok tajam.

Melihat Minseok memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh, Sehun hanya mampu menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal sambil cengar-cengir, entah mau apa dia?

"Hehe Mian hyung, cho noonna mianhae"

DUAGH

"Appo"

Luhan yang melihat kelakuan Sehun langsung memukul gemas kepala Sehun dengan jari tangannya.

"Makanya jangan teriak-teriak seperti orang idiot"

"Untung para pelangganku tidak kabur karena teriakanmu, yak! Bagaimana Jonginnie ku bisa mendapatkan tunangan yang bodoh sepertimu? Huuufftt sabar Kim Minseok"

"Hehehehe peace hyung.. " Sehun sambil mengacungkan 2 jarinya.

"Eum, nuguseyo?" tanya Minseok saat melihat ada orang lain berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"Hallo, Xi Luhan imnida"

"Oh ini Hyungnya boceh evil ini ne? Dan suami noonna kan? Kim Minseok imnida" Minseok memperkenalkan dirinya kepada mangsa yang diincarnya.

"Yehet. Benar sekali hyung"

"Seokie, toilet dimana ne?" Chorong sejak tadi membersihkan bajunya yang terkena semburan kopi Minseok.

"Noonna mau Minseok antar?" tawar Xiumin.

"Ah aniyo, noonna bisa sendiri kok"

"Baiklah, noonna pakai toilet diruangan ku saja ne"

"Arraseo Seokie, oppa, aku ketoilet dulu ne" pamit Chorong pada Luhan sebelum melewatinya.

"Hyung duduklah, jangan berdiri terus" kata Sehun sambil duduk ditempat Chorong tadi.

"Luhan-sshi duduklah" Luhan pun duduk disebelah Sehun dekat jendela.

Minseok lalu meemanggil pelayan cafe nya untuk mencatat apa saja yang dipesan Sehun dan Luhan. Sambil menunggu Chorong kembali dari liang kubur #Upsss maksudnya dari toilet. Minseok dan Sehun mengobrol tentang banyak hal, sering kali Minseok tertawa mendengar cerita Sehun.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya sibuk bermain Tab yang ada ditangannya, hanya sesekali tertawa dan ikut menyahuti obrolan tidak penting itu. Luhan lebih sering terseyum tipis menanggapi lelucon Sehun.

Beberapa kali Minseok memergoki Luhan sedang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, walau ia sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari seorang Xi Luhan lewat ekor matanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Minseok yang sadar akan tatapan Luhan, Sehun juga beberapa kali melihat langsung hyungnya mencuri pandang pada Minseok.

Terperangkap pesona Kim Minseok eoh?

-Crazy Minseok-

Pesta dikediaman keluarga Xi cukup meriah. Pesta yang didominasi warna putih dan pink itu pula banyak yang berdatangan memenuhi undangan, termasuk namja yng sedang berjalan kearah keluarga Xi.

Namja manis yang berbalut tuxedo putih dengan dasi hitamnya dan dengan rambut blonde dengan aksen sedikit pink terlihat mencolok dan gaya rambut yang dibuat acak namun rapih

Semua mata terperangkap dalam pesona seorang Kim Minseok, namja yang tadi kuperkenalkan. Sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan tatapan tersebut.

"Minseokie hyung" semua mata keluarga Xi Yifan menangkap sesosok iblis yang berbalut tubuh malaikat.

"Minseoki, kenapa kau cantik sekali malam ini eoh? Ahjumma saja sampai tidak mengenalimu. Iya kan" Ucap Yixing kelewat memuji Minseok yang memang benar adanya begitu.

Namun ada satu pasang iris yang sedang menatap penampilannya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tatapan kagum atas mahakarya tuhan yang terpahat indah itu bagai sebuah berlian yang sangat indah diantara ribuan berlian indah lainnya iris itu mulai terjerat dalam suatu perangkap. Lelaki yang sedang menatap Minseok ia adalah

XI LUHAN ...

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Obsesion,Ambision, or ?

DANGEROUS, Typo's its my stlye B-)

_**Namun ada satu pasang iris yang sedang menatap penampilannya dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tatapan kagum atas mahakarya tuhan yang terpahat indah itu bagai sebuah berlian yang sangat indah diantara ribuan berlian indah lainnya iris itu mulai terjerat dalam suatu perangkap. Lelaki yang sedang menatap Minseok ia adalah XI LUHAN ...**_

-Crazy Minseok-

Suasana party anniversary malam ini tak membuat surut niat seorang Kim Minseok yang sebentar lagi akan merubah marga nya menjadi Xi Minseok, yah berdoa saja agar keinginanya tidak melukai hati seorang wanita disana.

Xi Luhan-Lelaki itu tak hentinya menatap Minseok yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada meja yang menyusun banyak minuman, Minseok sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun dan Kai. Hm mungkin kalian tau kan apa yang mereka bicarakan? Jika tidak, alangkah kudet sekali anda? Sehun,Kai dan Minseok tentu saja sedang membicarakan cara apa selanjutnya untuk merebut seorang Tuan muda Xi.

"Yak! Xi Sehun. Kau ini, keluarkan pikiran evilmu? Menggodaku dan memanipulasiku agar bisa memanjakan little Sehunnie mu saja kau bisa. Kenapa memancarkan ide saja kau lelet sih?" Kai merutuki kelakuan Sehunnya, terkadang namja evil ini bisa bodoh juga

"Baby, ini tidak mudah tau. Kau mau malam ini kita berakhir diranjang eoh? Kau mau" cercah Sehun menggoda Kai lagi, tapi sepertinya Minseok tertarik dengan kata 'Berakhir diranjang' milik Xi Sehun tadi

"Em Hun,Kai sepertinya hyung punya ide dan pasti ini akan berhasil" ucap Minseok mencela keributan pasangan bodoh ini ***SORRY TEMSEK -_-**

"Bagaimana jika kau masukan obat perangsang kedalam minuman hyung mu? Aku akan berpura-pura sakit kepala dan beristirahat dikamar tamu" Minseok mengucapkan ide nya itu dengan sedikit berbisik. ingat sedikit berbisik

"Yak! hyung montok, jika cara itu yang akan kau lakukan. Sepertinya terlalu terburu-buru, dan aaah aku baru ingat" timpal Kai. Sehun dan Minseok bingung apa yang akan Kai katakan selanjutnya dan mereka juga hanya bisa menautkan alis

"Hyung harus menjatuhkan Chorong nunna terlebih dahulu. Keep slow hyung, kau pasti bisa kalau hanya melumpuhkan wanita itu" bisik Kai

"Sehunnie, kenapa sih kau tidak suka Chorong nunna? Dia kan cantik, eh tapi lebih cantik aku kekeke" kekeh Kai

"Dia memang cantik Jonginnie, tapi kau lebih cantik aauw. Aku membencinya karena Cho nunna tidak bisa memberiku seorang aisaeng, dan lebih parahnya lagi dia mandul hyung,Jonginnie. Ckckck kasihan sekali dia" cercah Sehun

"Bukankah Luhan hyung sangat menginginkan seorang adik bayi Hunnie?" timpal Kai

"Aku akan memberimu adik bayi yang banyak Xi Sehun!" seringai Minseok terpatri halus diujung bibir tipisnya

Sehun dan Kai tersenyum penuh makna menanggapi obsesi Minseok pada Luhan, yah mereka berdua medukung penuh usaha Minseok untuk mendapatkan rusa itu. Saat Sehun merangkul bahu Minseok. Luhan menatap tajam apa yang sedang dilihatnya.

Sudah terjebak skenario Kim Minseok kah?

-Crazy Minseok-

Luhan berjalan kearah Sehun,Minseok dan Kai. Entah ada panggilan apa sehingga seorang Luhan bisa dan berani mendekati seorang yang telah mengincarnya dengan cara yang licik,

"Oh Hyung, sedang apa disini" sapa Kai yang memang sudah mengenal Luhan

"Hanya ingin mengobrol dengan kalian, sepertinya ada yang kalian bicarakan hm" Luhan melirik Minseok dengan tatapan lembut dan hanya Minseok balas dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat Luhan meleleh

"A-ah itu, tadi Minseok hyung bercerita tentang menu yang akan ia kembangkan di caffe nya. Haha iya itu hyung" Sehun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, yaah dari tadi juga kalian tau kan kalau mereka membicarakan Luhan

"Oh begitu, kalian dipanggil eomma" ucap Luhan yang memang benar seperti itu, dan hanya diangguki ketiganya

Mereka ber-empat berjalan membelah lautan manusia berkantong tebal itu hanya untuk menghampiri wanita separuh baya yang melambaikan tangannya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Yixing sampai menyuruh anak-anaknya menghampirinya

"Kalian tadi sedang apa hm? Kenapa tidak gabung bersama eomma dan appa disini?" tanya Xi eomma

"Tadi kami dibagian minum eomma, Jonginnieku haus katanya" jawab Sehun dan segera mendapat injakan dari Kai,Minseok? Lelaki itu tentu saja hanya menyunggingkan senyum

"Ckck kalian ini, baiklah acaranya akan dimulai. Kajja Luhan,Cho" interupsi Xi appa

-Crazy Minseok- **(PARTY GUA SKIP)**

15 day's later *26 marc

Hari ini tepat ulang tahun Minseok, dan Minseok mungkin tidak akan merayakannya, mengingat caffe nya begitu ramai hari ini. Berutunglah Kai dan Sehun bisa memberikan kejutan untuk Minseok di apartementnya malam ini.

Sungguh ini diluar dugaan Minseok, ia pikir hanya Kai dan Sehun yang akan memberikan kejutan untuknya tapi, seorang Xi Luhan datang membawa istrinya yang yeaaah cantik **(HOEK)**, entah Luhan yang mengajak Chorong atau Chorong yang mengajak Luhan, itu semua tidak penting

"Hy nae Seokkie, Happy birthday to you. Semoga kau cepat menikah eoh, itu harapan nunna untukmu adik kecilku dan ini untukmu" ucap Chorong sambil mencubit gemas hidung Minseok dan memberikan hadiah untuknya

"Yak! nunna kenapa membeli ini tidak bilang-bilang Minseok sih? Kapan nunna beli nya? Nunna nakal eoh tidak mengajak Minseok" canda Minseok sambil memeluk Chorong

"Ini kan hadiah untukmu Seokkie, lagi pula ini bukan nunna yang beli, wlek" balas Chorong

"Haish, terserah kau lah nunna jelek, ahjumma ne yang beli untukku?" jawab Minseok tidak mau kalah

"Cih percaya diri sekali tuan Kim" ejek Sehun

"Lalu?" bingung Minseok

"Luhan oppa yang membelinya untukmu saengie"

Aaah sepertinya ada yang terlupakan disini, Luhan? Iya,dia datang bersama Chorong dan membelikan hadiah satu set perlengkapan perawatan wajah dan kulit,parfume mahal. What? Xi Luhan yang membelinya, sebegitu hebatnya kah pesona Kim Minseok bagi Luhan?

"Hai Minesok-ah, Selamat ulang tahun ne" Luhan bersuara mengucapkan apa yang sedari tadi ia tekan dikerongkongannya 'dan saranghae'-tambahnya dalam hati

"Oh ne, terimakasih Luhan-ah" senyum Minseok mengembang tatkala Luhan menjabat tangannya lebut, desiran halus yang merambat naik di hati keduanya, sepertinya rencana Minseok akan berjalan mulus seterusnya?

**2 hours later**

Mereka berlima duduk dibalkon apartement Minseok, melihat taburan bintang yang bersinar terang. Kai sedang bermaja ria dengan kekasih hatinya-Sehun, lalu Chorong? Ia juga sedang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan.

Tanpa Chorong sadari, iris Luhan sebenarnya tidak lagi memandang tubuh indahnya **(UWAAA)**, melainkan hanya memuja sesosok namja baozi disamping kirinya. Karena posisi mereka berlima berbaris memanjang. Sikut Minseok menyenggol lengan Kai untuk segera mejauh dari mereka. Dan tentu hal itu sudah dimengerti Sehun dan Kai.

"Eh oppa,Seokkie. aku lupa kalau jam 8 aku harus kerumah eomma dan abeoji, ada yang harus diselesaikan kata mereka" ucapak Chorong tentu saja membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minseok

"Eoh, sekarang sudah jam setengah 8. Apa mau oppa antar Cho?" tawar Luhan yang tidak seratus persen tulus

"Tidak usah oppa, aku bisa naik taksi, lagian oppa juga besok bekerja kan? Eum Seokkie, maaf ne nunna hanya sebentar disini. Tak apa kan?" maaf Chorong pada Minseok

"Yah, ne nunna gwaencanha. Loh Luhan-an kenapa tidak mengantar nunna saja" sergah Minseok padahal dalam hatinya ia sedang menari nari. Jahat sekali?

"Oh kalau kau tidak mau diantar tak apa, hati-hati ne dijalan" kemana Luhan yang selalu overprotektive padanya?

"Ne oppa, Seokkie annyeong" Chorong keluar dari apartement Minseok dengan perasaan sedikit was-was.

Pasangan Sehun dan Kai baru keluar dari kamar Kai ketika mendengar suara teriakan Minseok dari arah ruang tamu

"HIYAAAAAAAAK"

"Aduh, kau tak apa Seokkie?" tanya Luhan Khawatir,

"Loh Cho nunna kemana hyung? Hyung, bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya dulu" tanya Sehun yang bingung karena nunna yang ia benci sudah tidak ada dan malah disuguhi pemandangan yang eghem. (Minseok terpeleset dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuan Luhan)

"Eoh, Mianhae Seokkie/Luhan-ah"

"Cih, baru berdekatan saja sudah bisa berbarengan seperti itu eoh?" cecar Kai yang iritasi dengan pemandangan itu

"Jonginnie, sebaiknya kita tidak menganggu mereka, kajja" ajak Sehun lalu berlalu meninggalkan pasangan Lumin yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya

Minseok dan Luhan sudah tidak berpangku-pangkuan lagi, mereka memilih untuk duduk dengan jarak satu meter. Yah itung-itung untuk menormalkan detak jantung yang luar biasa cepatnya. Beberapa waktu hening seketika

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik *Jangkrik**

"Seok" ucap Luhan memecahkan keheningan yang tak juga berlalu

"E-ehm ne, ada apa?" lirih Minseok tertahan. Kemana sosok Minseok yang cerewet,kasar dan garang?

"Maaf tentang ketidak sengajaan ku tadi" Luhan mulai memberanikan diri mengenggam jari Minseok, Nah, bahkan mereka sudah berani bertaut jari eoh?

"Tidak masalah" senyum Minseok mengembang

"Benarkah?" goda Luhan sambil memastikan

"Haha benar sekali haha" canda Minseok, huh untung saja tawanya mulai mengeras, jika tidak. Degubaan jantungnya bisa membangunkan rusa yang sedang tidur. God ada apa ini?

"Luhan-ah, boleh kah aku bertanya sesuatu denganmu?" tanya Minseok

"Eoh, tentu saja boleh"

"Eh tidak jadi, aku harus kedapur" Minseok tidak tahan dengan deguban jantungnya yang semakin memekakan telinganya dimana Jemari Luhan masih menari diatas telapak tangannya

'Aku mencintaimu Luhan'

-Crazy Minseok-

Minseok memandangi langit-langit kamarnya, sudah cukup lama ia dengan posisi seperti itu. Tak ayal membuat Kai yang sedari tadi membaca komik hentai disamping Minseok menatap hyung kesayangannya itu heran.

"Hyung jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah padaku. Aku akan membantumu" ucap Kai sambil membenarkan letak kepalanya diatas bantal

"Hm, hyung bingung Kai?" jawab Minseok lirih

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana caranya agar Cho nunna bisa tersingkirkan? Sejak kata-kata Sehun kemarin yang 'Berakhir diranjang' apa aku harus benar-benar melakukan hal itu dengan Luhan?" tanya Minseok takut-takut

"Eum, bukankah jika kau melakukan hubungan badan dengan Luhan hyung. Kau akan hamil?" jawab Kai dengan memasang wajah serius yang dibuat-buat

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi Kai, itu bukan tindakan yang mudah diambil keputusannya. Baiklah jaljayo"

Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut sampai kebatas dada, dia bingung. Apa yang harusnya ia lakukan untuk merebut Luhan? Dengan cara menyakiti dirinya tau orang lain yang tersakiti oleh tindakannya?

Entahlah, sejak ia mengenal Luhan lumayan jauh, Minseok jadi semakin berambisi mendapatkan cinta Luhan yang sekarang akan mudah ia dapat tapi dengan cara apa ia mendapatkannya. Oh apa harus Minseok konsultasi dengan dokter ahli PEREBUT cinta?

-Crazy Minseok-

Sejak hari dimana Minseok terjatuh dipangkuan Luhan, sejak saat itu pula mereka jadi semakin dekat. Luhan juga sering menelpon Minseok hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar dan berbasa-basi sebentar, Minseok merasa Luhan sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dengan pesonanya

"Nanti malam apa kau ada acara Minseok-ah?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang duduk manis dihadapan Minseok

"Hm. Sebentar, kau tau kan aku sibuk?" wajah Minseok dibuat seolah-olah ia sedang berpikir, dan hal itu sontak saja membuat Xi Luhan memutar matanya malas -_-

"Haha aniyo Luhan-ah aku tidak sibuk kok. Aku bukan Workholic sepertimu Tuan Xi" canda Minseok

"Tidak ada kerjaan lain kah selain mengejek rusa tampan ini huh?" sungut Luhan kesal

"Yak! kau tidak ada imut-imutnya pabbo gatteun cih, aku heran kenapa Sehun mempunyai hyung bodoh yang seperti mu?" sengit Minseok selaku menggoda Luhan

"Aku juga heran kenapa Kai mempunyai hyung yang cantik seperti mu, jam 6 tepat aku jemput kau diapartement, berpakaianlah yang formal dan anggun untuk tubuh seksimu sayang?" balas Luhan lagi-lagi menggoda Minseok

"Ish kau ini" aliran darah Minseok seperti mengalir ke ulu hati nya lalu menjalar ke wajah cantik nya hingga wajahnya memanas menerima godaan Luhan

Baiklah, Minseok dan Luhan sudah mengkhianati Chorong selaku istri Luhan yang sudah bersama dengan dirinya 5 tahun, jahatkah mereka? Jika kau bertanya dengan Minseok, jawaban yang paling tepat adalah TIDAK.

Seorang Kim Minseok mendekati Xi Luhan yang dengan mudahnya terpancing pesona Minseok, menurut Luhan, tak ada yang lebih indah dari namja berkulit putih tanpa cacat sedikitpun ini, Chorong? Mungkin nama itu sudah akan di tekan tombol Delete dari kamus Luhan

Tidak ada yang tau hati seseorang kan? Mereka bisa saja menjadi sangat kejam jika apa yang mereka inginkan belum terwujud dan menjadi sangat lembut nan indah jika keinginan ataupun ambisi nya sudah berpose indah didepan iris nya?

"Kai, baju apa ang harusnya aku pakai malam ini? Oh gat san, aku bingung sekarang? Mungkin baju fjas ini tak apa kan Kaiiiiiiiiii?" ucap Minseok sambil mengobrak abrik lemari kayu nya

**At Shilla Hotel Restaurant, 7 p.m**

Minseok dan Luhan sedang duduk berhadapan ditengah-tengah restaurant mahal dan mewah itu. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangat sosialita elit dengan Minseok yang memakai setelan jas putihnya dan Luhan dengan jas hitam dan jangan lupakan sapu tangan yang tersampir diatas paha mereka

Tak ada yang menyangka jika satu dari namja disana sudah memiliki istri dan yang satu nya lagi sedang terobsesi dengan namja yang sudah memiliki istri dihadapannya, yang terlihat hanyalah SERASI dan ROMANTIC

Baiklah, ini acara kencan formal yang tengah mereka lakukan, cukup romantis memang dengan dibumbukan dentingan grand piano yang dimainkan khusus untuk mereka berdua, suara nyaring dari gelas yang berisikan anggur mahal itu tak hentinya membuat suasana menjadi gaduh

"Luhan, kemana Cho nunna? Kau tak mangajaknya? Cih jahat sekali" Minseok melihat kesekeliling mereka siapa tau ada uang won jatuh ***INI GUA YANG NYURUH**

"Ya! Kita kan sedang kencan baby?" Luhan memberikan Wink terbaiknya untuk Minseok, yeah mungkin kedekatan Luhan dan Minseok sudah terlampau jauh eoh? Apa mau dibuat kalau mereka yang menjalankannya?

"Kata-katamu itu mungkin jika Yixing ahjumma mendengar bisa langsung bilang 'omo Xi Luhan apa yang kau lakukan' haha dan itu membuatku geli" balas Minseok dengan menirukan suara Yixing ahjumma yang dibuat seolah-olah sedang marah

"Hahahaa tenyata kau sudah mengenal eomma ku dengan baik eoh?" canda Luhan

"Ya tentu saja tuan rusa Xi haha" gida Minseok, yaaah walaupun sekarang Minseok sudah tidak malu-malu lagi menggoda Luhan

Acara makan mereka pun dipenuhi gelak tawa keduanya, saat ini mereka sedang dimobil dengan posisi jari yang saling bertaut dan jangan lupakan senyum yang selalu mengembang diwajah berseri keduanya.

"Luhannie, bagaimana jika malam ini kita ketaman bermain?" ajak Minseok, dan eh? Apa barusan dia menyebut Luhan dengan Luhannie?

"Boleh, tapi apa dengan pakaian seformal ini baby?"

Mengkhianati istri dan nunna kalian eoh?

"Kita bisa membeli pakaian casual kan Hannie?" manja Minseok yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tulus seorang Xi Luhan. Kemana Xi Luhan yang dingin kepada semua orang bahkan istrimu?

Pasangan terlarang itupun sedang menikmati waktu bermain mereka yang terbilang cukup menyenangkan, mereka seperti pasangan baru yang tengah dilanda kemesraan yang luar biasanya. Tangan Luhan dan Minseok pun seperti memberi kode bahwa mereka harus saling menempel satu dengan lainnya

"Luhannie, apa kita tidak terlalu jahat dengan Cho nunna?" eoh masih sempat terpikirkan olehmu toh tentang tabiat yang kau lakukan sejak awal Minseok-ah?

"Jangan pikirkan dia! Kajja kita kembali. Hari sudah malam Seokkie" Luhan menarik lengan Minseok dengan sedikit kasar

"Hannie, sakit" mendengar suara parau Minseok, Luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya lalu mengusap pelan lengan Minseok yang tadi sempat ia tarik kasar

"Mianhae baby, bukan maksud ku menyakitimu. Mianhae ne. Cup cup cup mianhae jangan menangis eoh, mianhae jeongmal mianhae" Luhan mengucapkan kata Mianhae berulang kali sambil menciumi pergelangan tangan mulus Minseok

"Ne Hannie gwaencanha, tidak terlalu sakit kok" senyum Minseok mengembang tatkala mendapatkan ciuman bertubi pada pergelangan tangannya

"Kajja, aku akan mengantarmu pulang baby. Dan mianhae ne, jeongmal mianhae" ucap Luhan seraya menggandeng lengan kanan Minseok yang bebas

**At,11.30 pm kst –Kediaman Xi-**

Luhan memasuki rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang mengingat kejadian yang malam ini mereka lewati saat tengah menuju kamarnya ia menemukan Chorong didepan living room dengan membaringkan tubuh kurusnya diatas sofa kediaman Xi

"Eoh oppa, aku menunggu oppa pulang sejak tadi. Hari ini kita akan dinner kan?" tanya Chorong dengan perasaan senang mengingat suaminya telah pulang

"Mian Cho, tadi oppa menemui rekan bisnis oppa dan membicarakan proyek terbaru" jawab Luhan langsung melenggang masuk kekamarnya dan tentu saja mendapat tatapan sendu dari yeoja ini  
'menemui rekan bisnis hingga selarut ini? Dan melupakan aku?'

Dan ah aku menemukan kejanggalan lain,Tadi saat Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Minseok sedikit kasar saja ia meminta maaf hingga berkali-kali bahkan sampai mengecupnya.

Tapi kenapa dengan Chorong ia hanya menggumamkan kata 'Mian' untuk kesalahan yang telah dibuatnya, biasanya Luhan akan meminta maaf berkali-kali sama seperti yang tadi ia lakukan untuk Minseok? Semudah itukah ia meminta maaf pada yeoja yang telah menemani hidupnya selama 5 tahun?

Mengkhianati istri sendiri demi Kim Minseok eoh?

-Kediaman Minseok-

Minseok POVing

Huaaah lelahnya hari ini, hiyaaaaaaak sungguh-sungguh melelahkan. Apa aku harus bersorak untuk merayakan hari ini, haha Cho nunna. Mianhae, secara tidak sengaja aku membuatmu terlupakan oleh Luhannie, oooh mianhae ne ***Puppy eyes**

Aku langkahkan kaki ku kekamar Kai yaaah apa lagi kalau bukan untuk menceritakan kejadian hari ini, Langkahku terhenti saat irisku melihat Kai sedang tidur-tiduran diatas kasurnya dengan puluhan komik hentai dan lalu apa ini?

Cairan putih nan kental membasahi sebagian lantai dan membuat kasunya kotor. Oh gat san? Maafkan adikku ne, dia memang polos. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Kai" ucapku saat melihat Kai sedang memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam celana boxernya lalu mengocoknya perlahan, tuhan apa salah eomma dan appaku?

"Eoh hyung, yak! sedang apa eoh. Ck mengganggu saja?" sungut Kai yang langsung mengeluarkan tangannya dari boxer pink bunny miliknya

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Ini apa? Cum? Kau ini?"

"Hehehe, komik hentai ini membuatku rindu little Sehunnie hyung, jadi ya apa boleh buat" cengir Kai. God aku masih belum bisa menutup mulutku atas kejadian ini

"Berapa kali kau klimaks?" tanya ku langsung pada intinya, yaa ya yaa aku tau Kai dan Sehun sudah seding melakukannya, bahkan aku sudah pernah melihat video porno dengan sempel 'Sehun top dan Jongin bottom video's special edition' dalam bentuk kaset

"Sekitar 5 sampai 8 kali hyung hehe. Hyung keluar ne, aku mau melanjutkannya lagi. Dan jika kau ingin bercerita tentang hari ini? Besok saja, aku lelah. Jangan lupa tutup pintunya hyuuuung" teriak Kai dari dalam, dongsaeng macam apa dia? Yang berani mengusir hyungnya gara-gara ia ingin mengocok benda kesayangannya cih.

Kumasuki tubuh ini kedalam kamar ku, membaringkan tubuh yang sudah seharian ini tak hentinya merespon setiap gerak dari Luhan, ku buka ponsel yang sedari tadi terabaikan didalam kantong celana jeansku. Yaaah sudah kuduga. Pesan dari Luhan sudah banyak memenuhi layar benda kesayanganku

Tuhan memang memberiku banyak kemudahan untuk mendapatkan Luhan, bahkan aku tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk mendapatkan atau mencuri-curi perhatian Luhan. Loh sudah terbuktikan kalau Luhan yang mendekatiku dan mengambil start untuk mendapatkanku?

Dering ponsel tak terelakan sedari tadi, kubuka satu persatu pesan dari Luhan yang entah mengapa hampir semua isinya sama mulai dari

'_Baby,kapan kita akan membuat little Xi eoh? Aku sudah bosan dengan Chorong yang tidak bisa memberiku aisaeng'_

'_Baby,thanks for today. Hey kau lupa janjimu'_ janji apa tuan Xi bodoh -_-

Aku hanya membalas pesan Luhan dengan sebuah kalimat singkat

'_HOLEK KU MENUNGGUMU UNTUK MEMBUAT LITTLE LUHAN TUAN XI'_

Hahaha sedikit bermain dengannya tak masalah kan, toh itu tujuanku sejak awal. Merebut Luhan,Membuat Luhan bahagia dan MEMUASKAN LUHAN.

Aku sudah memikirkan ide ini dengan benar, jujur sebenarnya aku tidak tega dengan Xi ahjumma,Xi ahjushi dan Cho nunna. Mereka menganggapku sudah seperti anak dan adik mereka namun yang mereka anggap anak kecil polos dan tidak bisa apa-apa ternyata telah mengkhianati mereka lebih dari yang mereka kira

Jika dipikir lagi, aku memang jahat kepada mereka. Namun ego untuk mendapatkan seorang Xi Luhan adalah alasan utama aku tidak bisa menghentikan permainan apik ini. Hey, bagaimana perasaanmu jika rencana yang kau susun dengan rapih dan sudah berjalan setengah jalan harus dihentikan begitu saja. Sia-sia kan?

Xiumin END POVing

-Crazy Minseok-

Chorong melihat ada gelagat aneh saat Luhan membalikan posisinya jadi membelaki Chorong, ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya. Luhan selalu tidur dengan memeluknya dan bercerita tentang apa saja yang ia lakukan hari ini. Tapi Chorong hanya menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya

Luhan? Yah pemuda itu sedang berkirim pesan dengan pujaan hatinya yang lain, sudah kubilang bukan jika sikap Luhan setelah mengenal Minseok mendadap berubah, tidak seperti Luhan yang dulu, haha haruskah aku mengatakan jika, Luhan sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesona dan hati seorang Kim Minseok?

Bahkan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1.00 dini hari, dan pasangan terlarang ini belum menghentikan acara berkirim pesan dengan tema 'KAPAN KITA MEMBUAT LITTLE LUHAN'. Tema yang jahat?

Luhan akui ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam kedalam pesona Minseok, yaah dan Luhan akui lagi bahwa ia bukan sekedar main-main dengan percakapan di ponselnya, Luhan sedikit menyesal dengan datangnya Minseok akhir-akhir ini. Ia berpikir kenapa Minseok tidak datang dari dulu saja?

Pemikiran bodoh seorang suami yang ingin mendapatkan orang yang mengobsesikannya lebih dari sesuatu apapun. Sebutan apa lagi kalau bukan bodoh? Apa ada kata yang lebih kasar untuk menyebut Luhan. Hey disini siapa yang mengobsesikan siapa?

Sebuah kalimat meluncur dibibir Luhan karena sang namjanya sudah tidak lagi membalas pesan yang ia kirim. Kalimat sederhana yang hanya bisa didengar Luhan dan Tuhan

"KIM MINSEOK, SARANGHAE"

TBC

Yeessssss kelar,. Siapa yang nungguin ff magnae meshum gia seperti saya? Haha, eonni,oppa ini ff nya. ancur sih. Apa lagi pas bagian Kai? Gua aja ngiler sendiri bacanyeeeee qaqaq.  
Koment yaaaah, kasih MAGNAE POLOS ini semangat lanjtnnya. Biar gak pake tulbo lagi =D  
Kecup,cipok yadong dari adik seorang Kim Joonmyeon :*

Kejjeong_Ajjoo a.k.a Kim Jangie/Jangeun MAGNAE MESHUM


End file.
